Peligro
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: En Eclipse Victoria se escapa al igual que Riley. Desde ese dia todo marcha bien para los Cullen, hasta la llegada de la pequeña Renesmee a sus vidas. Porque desde que nacio ya estaba destinada para estar rodeada de peligro y aunque ella quiera evitarlo, aunque ella siempre huya, el peligro ira tras de ella, no habra escondites y nadie podra evitar lo que viene.
1. Chapter 1

"**Capitulo 1"**

**Hola lectoras! Si, de nuevo estoy aquí, con un proyecto nuevo para ustedes, que espero sea de su agrado. En esta historia vuelvo a mi zona de confort, teniendo a todos los personas como vampiros, como están acostumbrados a verlos. Este primer capitulo, puede no ser tan largo, pero mi propósito solo es darles un poco de historia sobre como se desarrollara la tama y la historia.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este primer capitulo.**

Bella POV.

**(Play: I am machine de Three Days Grace)**

Observaba horrorizada como Edward empujaba el árbol hacia Victoria, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, ella lo esquivo y en cuanto quedo libre de peligro volvió a quedar en posición de ataque. Solté un grito cuando Riley, tomando desprevenido a Edward, se abalanzo sobre él, rápidamente poniendo sus manos en la cara de Edward, en un intento de quitarle la vida de una buena vez. La espalda de Riley choco contra un árbol, haciendo que el mismo hiciera un ruido estruendoso, el que se pudo escuchar por el bosque cubierto de nieve. Edward no se estaba rindiendo fácilmente, y trato de zafarse del agarre de Riley cuando me vio de reojo, él era el único que estaba conmigo ahora, y el que estos dos vampiros estén en plena pelea me deja desprotegida y a la merced de Victoria.

Algo que Edward también pensó, ya que solo dejo de observarme para seguir con aquella lucha por quedar libre del neófito, ambos cayeron al suelo llenándose de nieve completamente, y sin importarles rodaron hasta quedar fuera de mi vista. Escuche unas ramas a lo lejos, exhale sacando humo por la boca, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, cualquier ruido, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, de vez en cuando el frio aire chocaba contra mi espalda haciendo que la piel se me enchinara, causándome escalofríos. Otro crujido hizo que volteara rápidamente hacia donde lo había escuchado, trague saliva en intento de calmar aquel temblor en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo entero, y no era por el frio que hacia aquí en las montañas. Movía mis ojos de un lado a otro por todo el bosque, Victoria no se encontraba por ningún lado, o no donde pudiera verla, solo me encontraba rodeada por la nieve y los arboles.

-Aquí querida-la dulce, pero maliciosa voz de Victoria se escuchó en mi oído derecho.

Volteé rápidamente después de saltar ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera verla frente a frente, ella lanzo su mano hacia mi mejilla, aventándome por los aires. Solté un gritillo en cuanto su mano choco con mi mejilla, todo fue tan rápido, que al segundo siguiente me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la nieve sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Un gemido salió de mi boca, ahora no solo me encontraba sin la protección de Edward, sino que también tirada a los pies de Victoria literalmente, sus botas negras aparecieron frente a mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, no quise levantar mi vista, en lugar de eso, hice mi mano puño tomando un poco de nieve, trate de recobrar fuerzas y levantarme, pero Victoria me lo impidió pateando mi estomago fuertemente. Quede boca arriba a causa del golpe, cerré mis ojos fuertemente para así poder callar el gemido que acabo por salir, apreté mi boca y exhale por la nariz mientras abría mis ojos de un momento a otro. Estaba perdida, este era mi fin, en cuanto apareció ese pensamiento en mi mente el cielo gris comenzó a dejar caer pequeños copos de nieve, parecía que trataba de consolarme sobre aquel penoso final.

Sin embargo, esto estaba lejos de terminar, lo supe en cuanto la mano de Victoria tomo un mechón de mi cabello y me obligo a levantarme, lo sabía, ella me haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, tratando de desahogar el dolor que la muerte de James dejo en ella. Victoria me jalo rápidamente hacia el árbol más cercano y yo no tuve otra opción que dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choco contra él, hasta ese momento fue cuando pude ver su cara. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente, sus rizos y sus facciones faciales la hacían ver un tanto inocente y salvaje, pero nunca sádica. Respire agitadamente en cuanto la tuve frente a mí, ella apretaba su mandíbula y su mano apretó mi cuello un poco más, causándome dificultades para respirar, en cuanto escucho mi corazón latiendo apresuradamente, no pudo más que sonreír.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Sé lo que me harás, ¿acaso no es algo a lo que debería estar atemorizada?-contraataque con dificultad, su mano en mi cuello dificultaba mi respiración y el poder hablar.

-Lamento que seas tú la que tengas que pagar-susurro mientras quitaba unos cuantos cabellos de mi cara,-en realidad no, tú fuiste la causante de la muerte de mi James. Lo que quiero es que Edward sufra, que viva en carne propia la pérdida de su cantante, pero no te preocupes solo sufrirás un poco, tengo que apresurarme antes de que Edward acabe con Riley y venga a salvarte-me explico brevemente.

Tome grandes bocanadas de aire cuando Victoria me dejo libre, pero en ese mismo momento fruncí mi entrecejo.

-¿Acaso el que Edward mate a Riley no te importa?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-alzo la voz,-el solo es una arma, yo solo lo convertí para que me ayudara a formar el ejercito de neófitos, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué en verdad es mi cantante?-rio irónica,-el es solo otro neófito que tendrá que pagar el precio de mi venganza, para mi Riley no significa absolutamente nada-

Me dio la espalda y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, no podía hacer nada para quedar fuera de peligro, si intentaba escapar ella me alcanzaría en menos de un segundo, observe de reojo el bosque que se encontraba detrás de mí con la esperanza de que Edward apareciera para salvarme. El aire golpeo mi cara y hizo que mi cabello se ondeara quedando en mi cara, y con el llego una esencia a mi…una que no era la de Edward. Riley paso muy cerca de mí, corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar hasta Victoria, abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Riley se abalanzo hacia Victoria y la derribo, dejándola debajo de él, no conforme con eso la tomo a la altura de las muñecas dejándola paralizada, un gruñido proveniente de aquel neófito hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

En ese momento unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron hacia un lugar seguro, volteé rápidamente y sentí como un gran peso desaparecía de mi cuerpo, eran los brazos de Edward las que rodeaban mi cintura, abrazándome de forma protectora. Puse mi cara en su frio pecho, finalmente sintiéndome aliviada de saber que nada le había sucedido, pero eso solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que mi vista volviera a enfocarse en esa pareja que se encontraba aun en la misma posición.

-¡Eres una traidora!-grito Riley,-¿así que solo soy para ti una arma? ¿Solo me convertiste para que pudiera ayudarte con esta guerra?-observo hacia el lado izquierdo donde se supone ahora los Cullen y licántropos estarían luchando contra el ejercito de neófitos.

-No, no, claro que no Riley-quiso justificarse Victoria,-tu eres mi cantante, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti-levanto su cabeza de la nieve, intentado besar a Riley, pero él se lo impidió.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa-negó con la cabeza el neófito,-lo escuche todo perfectamente Victoria-

Y esta discusión hubiera seguido si no es porque un enorme lobo apareció dando enorme salto quedando frente a ellos, el lobo gruño y enseño los dientes, estaba listo para atacar. Y esa fue una oportunidad que Victoria no desaprovecho, usando todas sus fuerzas aventó a Riley por los aire y quedo de pie rápidamente, volteo hacia donde me encontraba con Edward, el me jalo hacia atrás, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo delante de mí. Sin embargo Victoria no tuvo tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada más que correr, ya que aquel enorme lobo se acerco a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, con el propósito de exterminarla, pero ella era rápida y se adentro al bosque a velocidad vampírica.

Algunas ramas crujieron a los lejos y después el lugar se quedo en completo silencio, observe a Edward quien se encontraba en posición de ataque, pero mientras los segundos pasaban, la espera se hacía cada vez más insoportable. ¿Acaso dudaba que Victoria regresaría? Aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Edward finalmente pudo relajarse, puse una mano en su hombro izquierdo, el solo volteo su cabeza para observarme solo unos segundos, después enfoco su mirada en Riley, quien nos daba la espalda. Sus brazos estaban despreocupadamente en sus costados, sus pies ligeramente abiertos, su cabeza baja, no se movía ni un centímetro, bien podía confundirlo con una estatua.

-Yo en verdad la amaba, y me creí todas sus mentiras como un estúpido-murmuro con veneno en su voz.

-Te cegaste por el amor que le tenías a una mujer que no valía la pena-respondió Edward mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a él.

-Lo sé y mira todo lo que ocasione-se volteo para extender sus manos,-si quieren exterminarme háganlo, me lo merezco-se encogió de hombros, después de la traición de Victoria nada parecía importarle.

Pero Edward no dijo nada, observo al vacio antes de regresar hacia donde yo me encontraba, posiciono su mano en mi espalda y me obligo suavemente a caminar con él. Quedamos a solo un par de metros lejos de Riley, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía a un neófito tan cerca de mí que tenía miedo que pudiera perder el control ante mi corazón latiente y la sangre corriendo por mis venas.

-Los Vulturis se enteraron de toda esta guerra y vienen para acá-me observo a mi por unos segundos y después desvió su mirada,-Riley, lo mejor será que te vayas si no quieres que los Vulturis se encarguen de ti-

Edward le estaba dando una oportunidad a ese neófito de huir y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, finalmente Victoria lo había engañando haciéndole promesas de amor que nunca cumpliría, prefiriendo que mataran a alguien que la ama y que siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla.

…

Jane me veía fijamente con una sonrisa fingida, y fue tan profunda aquella mirada que yo no tuve otra opción más que desviar la mía, después de lo que había sucedido en el castillo estoy segura que ahora me tenía rencor.

-¿Y los principales causantes de todo este alboroto?-esta vez Jane se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Se escaparon-respondió,-fueron rápidos y no pudimos alcanzarlos-

-Todo lo que una simple humana puede causar-soltó una risita angelical,-¿algún humano presencio esto? Aparte de ella-me vio con un gesto de desagrado, solo me refugie en los brazos de Edward.

-No, este lugar es demasiado solitario, los humanos no se atreven a venir aquí, pueden estar tranquilos-las facciones de Carlisle se encontraban exactamente igual, parecía calmado.

-De acuerdo, les haremos saber esto a mis maestros, ¿toda esta en regla? ¿Se encargaron de los cuerpos?-esta vez desvié mi mirada para ver al hermano gemelo de Jane, quien fue quien nos interrogo.

-Por supuesto, nadie, más que nosotros, sabrá lo que sucedió aquí-

-Eso espero, todo lo que sucedió aquí está bajo su responsabilidad, si alguien llego a darse cuenta o no se deshicieron de la evidencia de forma correcta, ustedes son los que pagaran por eso-advirtió con voz fría Alec.

-Lo tenemos muy en cuenta, pierdan cuidado-aseguro Esme.

Y aunque no vi muy convencidos a los Vulturis, terminaron por ceder y retirarse, no sin antes ponerme el gorro de la capa que aun llevaban puestas, poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer en la neblina. Deje salir el aire que tenia retenido poco a poco y no me quede tranquila hasta que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Esme me llevo a una habitación donde pude ducharme con agua caliente. En la tina finalmente pude relajarme y pensar claramente en lo que había sucedido, al parecer el peligro todavía seguía vigente si aquel lobo no la había alcanzado, en los ojos de Victoria pude ver la sed de venganza y eso me dio aun más miedo, el saber que algún día podría regresar para cobrar esa venganza que nunca podía olvidar.

Apreté la bata de baño a mi cuerpo cuando vi a Edward sentando en el sofá que había en la habitación, se levanto en cuanto me vio y yo no dude en correr hacia sus brazos, lo apreté y lo acerque más hacia mí, su esencia en mis fosas nasales me regresaron a la vida.

-Tenia tanto miedo de que Riley te hubiera podido hacer daño-admití aun envuelta en ese abrazo.

-Todo está bien Bella, aquí estoy contigo-

-No puedo sentirme culpable por lo que sucedió, todo comenzó por mi culpa…-Edward me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

-No digas eso, tú ya eres una de nosotros, y mi familia te defenderá y protegerá tanto como a cualquier otro miembro-negó con su cabeza y después tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-No lo soy completamente Edward, no hasta que me conviertas-trate de convencerlo,-ya no quiero ser la frágil humana, yo también quiero pelear, protegerlos-dije en voz baja.

-Aún no es tiempo-

-¿Entonces cuando?-pregunte de forma desesperada.

-Cuando seamos marido y mujer, hasta ese entonces podre convertirte-me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

**Y…¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que siempre pueden dejar su opinión en un review hermosas, y yo espero ansiosa su respuesta de lo que les pareció este primer capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos intrigado, y que me den la oportunidad de seguir adelante con este nuevo proyecto. El que siga con la historia dependerá de ustedes, asi que…denme su punto de vista.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Renesmee Cullen

"**Renesmee Cullen"**

**Hola hermosas! Aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia. Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado y el creer en mi y en este proyecto.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Guest**

**C.L. Hernandez**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, los que me animaron para seguir con esta historia lindas, mil gracias!**

**Ahora si, difruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Seven devils de Florence and the Machine)**

El pasillo del colegio se encontraban completamente vacios, mis pasos casi inaudibles eran los únicos que rompían aquel silencio sepulcral, que solo aumentaba mi ansiedad, hice mis manos puños, dándome valor para seguir caminando. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Hoy era un día muy importante para mí, había esperado durante tanto tiempo y finalmente tendría una respuesta, pero el problema era que no sabía cual seria. Trague saliva con la frente arrugada y después de limpiar el sudor de mis manos en el pantalón, toque la puerta de madera un par de veces.

-Adelante-la suave voz de la directora se escucho, haciendo que mi corazón diera un salto.

Con timidez abrí silenciosamente la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, la directora con los lentes puestos y un tono serio extendió su mano hacia la silla, haciendo el ademan para que me sentara. Yo sonreí forzadamente y asentí, obedeciendo lo que su señal indicaba, después de sentarme todo siguió en silencio. Alce mi mirada y pude ver a la directora escribiendo algo rápidamente en la computadora, sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de un rosa suave hacían un ruido particular cada vez que presionaba una tecla. Era una mujer de edad avanzada, aunque se cuidaba muy bien, su piel, a pesar de las arrugas, se veía suave y al parecer no necesitaba rubor para que sus mejillas tuvieran ese rosa que a mí me gustaría tener en las mías. El movimiento de sus manos, alejándose del teclado, fue lo que hizo que las viera fijamente, tomo entre sus manos un folder blanco con el logo de la escuela y lo abrió frente a ella, lo reviso por unos segundos y después me lo entrego a mí.

-Al parecer tu persistencia tuvo frutos al final de cuentas Renesmee-hablo con una sonrisa.

Entre abrí mi boca, reteniendo mi respiración y tome el folder en ese mismo instante, levantándome solo un poco de la silla para tomarlo, mis ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando vi el papel frente a mí, el que eh esperado tanto tiempo. Fueron años de espera, durmiendo tarde para realizar una buena presentación, para hacer mi tarea donde tendría un buen porcentaje, años de esfuerzo por parte mía y de sufrimiento al ser negada tantas veces. Con una sonrisa que mostraba mis dientes levante mi mirada para ver a la directora aun con sus lentes viéndome también con una sonrisa, acalle el grito que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca poniendo una mano en la misma y así me levante de la silla.

-¿Es-es en serio?-pregunte sin poder creerlo,-¿no estoy soñando?-

La directora soltó una risita y negó con su cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en el escritorio, apoyándose del mismo para poder quedar de pie, camino hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-No Renesmee, aquí está la lista de los lugares a los que podrás ir-apunto a la hoja,-aunque este es el primer paso, pero vamos avanzando-

-Pero es mejor que estar esperando-dije de forma optimista.

-Aunque…-dudo un poco la directora regresando a su silla,-ya sabes el procedimiento más importante-eso hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara,-¿tus padres ya saben lo que estas tratando de hacer?-me senté nuevamente en la silla.

-No pero…-trate de argumentar, algo que evito la directora.

-Tú sabes que si tus padres no firma, nada de esto podrá hacerse realidad, tus sueños serán solo eso-

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero darles la noticia cuando ya todo sea oficial-

-Sera mejor que los vayas preparando, porque si tardas mas, otros estudiantes que quieren lo mismo que tu ocuparan estos lugares ya que son limitados-se encogió de hombros,-tendríamos más opciones si no fuera por tu terquedad de querer irte lo más lejos que se pueda-acomodo unos papeles y volvió a dejarlos en su escritorio.

-¡No!-alce mi voz,-no se preocupes…hoy mismo les diré que firmen para dejarme estudiar la universidad en uno de estos países-dije decidida.

El camino hacia la casa fue lo que más me puso nerviosa, había esperado tanto para obtener esta respuesta y en realidad, no había pensado en la manera de decirles a mis padres que había estado planeando todo esto a sus espaldas. Aunque claro, como lo dijo la directora, sin su consentimiento nada de esto sería posible y tendría que quedarme aquí en Forks hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad para poder tomar mis decisiones sin que mis padres me digan que no. Pero yo no podía esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, apenas tenía dieciocho años, a solo unos meses de graduarme de la secundaria, con honores por cierto, y lo que menos quería era estar en Forks un día más. Apreté el volante de aquel Audi gris que había sido un obsequio de mi tía Rosalie por mi cumpleaños, y sin querer acelere, yendo a más de la velocidad permitida.

Y aunque el decirles sobre la firma que necesitaría de ellos no sería la parte más difícil, lo difícil será que ellos accedan y que me dejen ir a otro continente para seguir con mis estudios, volteé hacia el asiento del copiloto para observar el folder amarillento. Aunque ya había querido tener esa conversación con ellos anteriormente, solo negaban con su cabeza y me pedían que no siguiera con esa platica, dejándome rendida en la mesa con el desayuno sin terminar. ¿Es que acaso no quería estar cerca de mi familia? ¡Claro que quería! Ellos simplemente eran tan comprensivos, cumplían cualquier capricho que yo quisiera, excepto este, y siempre me han apoyado incondicionalmente, la razón era otra, que aunque nadie lo entendía, era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que querer alejarme de aquí.

Forks me recordaba que era yo, una especie que no era ni humano, ni vampiro, una hibrida, era una persona que estaba en medio de estos dos mundos tan diferentes, pero a la misma vez no pertenecía a ninguno y eso me hacía sentir inferior ante los vampiros y humanos.

Cuando las clases terminaban, podía ver a aquellos jóvenes con sus vidas normales, enfocándose solo en divertirse, hacer cualquier locura que después contarían como una aventura arriesgada. Ese dicho de solo se vive una vez, lo aplicaban a su máximo potencial, se sentían que estaban en la cima del mundo, sin siquiera notar que vampiros y hombres lobo caminaban entre ellos, haciéndolos vulnerables porque no había forma de saber quién era de otra especie. Cuando volvía a casa la historia era diferente, veía a aquellos seres perfectos y mi cuerpo se llenaba de envidia por no poder tener la agilidad de mi tía Alice, la hermosura de Rosalie y la madurez y sabiduría de mis padres. Y en medio de todos ellos, estaba yo, una chica hermosa para el ojo humano, de facciones y cuerpo perfecto según ellos, pero que no lo era para los vampiros. Para ellos siempre seré una abominación para su raza, alguien que no debería existir, y me frustraba cada vez más el solo saber que para ellos sería un monstruo.

Aunque esa no era la única razón, aunque me encantaba el clima de Forks, este me traía malos recuerdos desde mi infancia, todo lo que mi familia tuvo que pasar, al saber que mi madre estaba en peligro, lo que le cause al nacer, y finalmente cuando los Vulturis llegaron para exterminarme. Aunque salimos bien librados de esos acontecimientos, quería alejarme de aquí, y ya que no puedo ser completamente vampiro, tan siquiera quería sentirme completamente humana. Y después de pensarlo varias veces, llegue a la conclusión que en Forks no podría comenzar desde cero, todo siempre me recordaría que no podría hacerlo aquí, que tendría que seguir viviendo con los recuerdos y con aquel peso.

Apague el motor y después de una exhalación tome mi mochila y aquel folder con ambas manos, y cerré la puerta del copiloto, bien, la hora había llegado y ya no podía echarme para atrás, y entre más rápido sea esto más opciones tendré de elegir a cual universidad ir, si lograba convencer a mis padres. Subí las escaleras del porche lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta siendo ruidosa, eso en realidad no me importaba.

-Nessie-escuche la maternal voz de mi abuela,-llegaste justo a tiempo, la comida está caliente y servida-se acerco a mí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias abuela-volteé para todos lados,-¿y mis padres?-pregunte frunciendo mi entrecejo.

-Fueron a cazar, pero estoy segura que volverán en unos minutos-comencé a hundirme en mis pensamientos pero mi abuela lo evito,-¿sucede algo?-

-No, es solo que…quería hablar con ellos-respondí mientras mis ánimos caían al suelo.

El nudo que tenía en mi garganta no me dejo comer apropiadamente, pero el solo saber cómo se esforzaba mi abuela en cocinarme de vez en cuando, ya que, para ser sincera, no era muy buena en esto, me hizo reaccionar y trate de comerme absolutamente todo. Y la entendía, para ellos la comida humana no sabe igual, y el probarla para saber si tenía buen sazón no ayudaba en absoluto. Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando olí las esencias de mi padre, unos segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta y escuchara la angelical voz de mi madre en cuanto entro, en ese instante me limpie las comisuras de los labios y me levante de la mesa.

-Hija, ¿acabaste de comer?-pregunto mi mama después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, ya termine. ¿Pue…puedo hablar con ustedes unos minutos?-dude en realizar aquella pregunta.

Mi padre arrugo su frente pero solo extendió su mano hacia el pasillo.

-Claro hija, vayamos al despacho de Carlisle-asentí rápidamente y comencé a caminar delante de ellos apretando el folder fuertemente.

-Bien hija, cuéntanos, ¿sucede algo?-pregunte mi papá con un tono de preocupación.

-No-negué con mi cabeza,-bueno si-cerré mis ojos, tenía que concentrarme,-no sucede algo malo o de lo que tengan que preocuparse. Solo…quería hablar con ustedes de otra cosa-comencé.

-¿Y bien?-esta vez fue mi mamá la que pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo que sucede es que…-exhale,-iré directo al grano-mis padres asintieron,-desde hace algún tiempo estuve investigando y pidiendo la ayuda de la directora y algunos consejeros para que pudieran…darme una beca-solté.

-¡Eso es excelente hija!-sonrió mi papá abiertamente.

-Lo sé-asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo peor estaba por venir,-solo que…la pedí para estudiar en el extranjero-

Inhale y exhale profundamente viendo a mis padres, quienes no se movían de donde se encontraba, tuve que parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de que ellos lo hicieron solo una vez, aquel silencio era incomodo así que solo trague saliva y espere a que ellos pudieran procesar la noticia.

-¿Lo hiciste a nuestras espaldas?-

-Si-admití con la cabeza baja,-pero de hecho aquí tengo algunas opciones que…-mi mamá levanto la mano para que no siguiera mas.

-No-negó con su cabeza,-Renesmee ya hemos hablado de esto-

-Sí, pero no me ha dejado explicarles exactamente…-

-No hay nada que explicar, no te irás a otro lugar a estudiar, ¡y menos al extranjero!-alzo la voz mi mama mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

-¿Y porque no?-pregunté enfadada,-ya tengo dieciocho años, no saben por todo lo que eh pasado para obtener estas becas, solo les estoy pidiendo que firmen, que apoyen esta decisión-

-Es que no entiendo-levanto las manos mi madre para después dejarlas a sus costados, camino alrededor de mi,-¿Por qué tanta necedad de querer irte a estudiar lejos?-

-Es evidente que no quiero estar aquí, ya estoy cansada de ser la mitad de dos mundos tan diferentes-di media vuelta para verla a los ojos,-y este lugar, ustedes, no ayudan en absoluto. ¡Estuve a punto de morir aquí! Yo solo…quiero olvidar, quiero pensar que solo soy una humana normal, con una vida normal-solté con lágrimas en los ojos,-y creo que la única forma de hacerlo es vivir lejos de aquí-

En ese momento las facciones de mi mamá se suavizaron, y no respondió, solo se acerco a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos suavemente.

-Pero…lejos de nosotros… ¿Cómo podremos cuidarte?-susurro.

-Ya lo hicieron durante muchos años, estuvieron dispuestos a morir por mí, pero ya no quiero que me cuiden, quiero hacerme responsable de mis propias decisiones, quiero luchar yo misma, ser dependiente-apreté mis labios,-además de las tácticas de pelea que me han enseñado-

-Es que no es que te quiera dejar ir, es que no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido, que ya no seas esa pequeña bebe que necesitaba aferrarse a mis manos para poder caminar-sonrió con tristeza,-el peligro sigue ahí afuera-susurro tan quedito que casi no pude escucharla.

**¿Qué les pareció hermosas? Ya saben que si les gusto pueden dejar sus reviews que son mi mejor paga, además de que me encanta saber su punto de vista como ya lo eh dicho antes.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes puntual.**

**Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisión

"**Decisión"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy muy feliz de estar de nuevo con un capi nuevo en esta historia, que aunque sea tarde, estoy aquí ya que no quería dejarlas esperando mas. Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que me han estado apoyando con este nuevo proyecto y también a las que lo han hecho con todas mis historias pasadas.**

**Matina**

**Muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por darme tu punto de vista, se que estos capítulos no son muy emocionantes, pero te doy mi palabra que los próximos capítulos comenzaran a ser mas interesantes ;) confía en mi.**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: 3:16 AM de Jhene Aiko)**

El día tranquilo y nublado, como todos los días, no parecía transmitirme aquella tranquilidad, con mis manos hechas puño golpe la mesita, que utilizaba para hacer mis tareas todas las tardes, y me aleje de la ventana a la que muchas veces recurría para darme inspiración cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Y porque aquella desesperación? ¡Oh! tal vez era por el solo hecho de que mis padres aun no me daban una respuesta y los lugares donde podría obtener mi beca poco a poco se iban reduciendo, me senté en el pequeño sofá y cubrí mi cara con ambas manos al pensar en eso. Ya había pasado una semana y sabía perfectamente que yo no era la única estudiante interesada en una beca fuera del país, si seguía esperando hasta que mis padres se decidieran a tomar una decisión, me quedaría en Forks hasta no sé cuánto tiempo más.

Después de la conversación que tuve con mis padres, en un intento por convencerlos para que firmaran, y después de que ellos escucharan mis razones por las cuales me quería alejar de aquí, solo me pidieron de forma silenciosa que subiera a mi habitación. Lo que, claro está, me dejo más que sorprendida, pensé que finalmente accederían, que mis razones habían sido suficientes, pero hasta este momento lo dudaba, en ningún momento los escuche hablar, ni siquiera susurrar, y deduje que habían dejado a un lado este asunto. Lo que no me tenia contenta en lo absoluto, esto era algo importante para mí, más que eso, cambiaria mi vida completamente, y si sabía que, como mi madre decía, había peligro haya afuera, Victoria y Riley aun seguían libres.

Claro que sabía sobre la historia de mis padres, y no solo las partes románticas, también los momentos de peligro de lucha, y sabía perfectamente la historia en la que Riley y Victoria salieron libres de aquella batalla para que mi familia nunca volviera a saber de ellos. Escuchábamos rumores que no sabemos si es verdad, sobre Victoria vagando por el medio Oriente y de Riley…bueno, a él parece que se lo había tragado la tierra, simplemente nadie supo de él hasta la fecha. Y eso era lo que les preocupaba a mis padres, pensaban que en algún momento Victoria decidiera regresar con otro ejército de neófitos para finalizar aquella guerra inconclusa. Aunque entendía su preocupación, y para ser honesta, veía muy remota aquella opción, ¡vamos! Victoria casi es aniquilada por un licántropo, por lo que supongo que no le quedaron ganas ni de regresar y mucho menos de volver a cobrar venganza, creo que con eso le había quedado claro el no meterse ni con mi familia, ni con la manada.

Volví a ver la hora en la pantalla de mi celular, las cuatro de la tarde y yo aquí encerrada en mi habitación, negándome a salir siquiera al bosque, ni siquiera había aceptado la invitación de mi amiga para ir de compras a Port Angeles. Pero no era por capricho, en realidad no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, la desesperación por saber la decisión de mis padres, si es que habían hablado sobre el tema por supuesto, me estaba matando por dentro. Solo quería escuchar un sí o no, eso era todo, tal vez terminaría decepcionada, pero por lo menos aquel insoportable sentimiento desaparecería por completo, y aunque no quisiera, seguiría con mi vida. El crujido de la puerta abrirse fue lo que hizo levantar mi vista, arrugando mi frente de forma ligera, me levante inmediatamente y parpadeé un par de veces al ver entrar a mi madre.

-Mamá-susurre sabiendo que me había escuchado perfectamente,-no te esperaba-sonreí de forma nerviosa.

-Creo que…-tomo una bocanada de aire,-tenemos algo importante que hablar-se atrevió a decir con cierta duda.

Me senté nuevamente en el sofá y mi madre opto por sentarse en la esquina de la cama, para así quedar frente a frente, con dificultad logre tragar saliva, mi madre apretó sus labios antes de romper el silencio y comenzar a hablar.

-Después de que subiste a tu habitación tú padre y yo lo conversamos con más calma-

¡Vamos dilo! Grite internamente, no es tan difícil.

-¿Y bien?-la anime para que siguiera, y más le vale que esta vez me responda sin rodeos, si no sería la responsable de que mi corazón salga de mi pecho ante las fuertes palpitaciones.

-Coincidimos que no podemos tenerte toda la vida aquí con nosotros-saque todo el air que tenia retenido, pude sentir como mis ojos se agrandaban después de analizar lo que me acababa de decir,-estas creciendo y…sabia que este día pasaría-se dijo a su misma en un susurro y con una sonrisa bajo la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma,-también sabemos que tienes muchas aspiraciones y esta es una oportunidad que tienes que aprovechar, así que…solo dinos donde firmar-

Me levante de un salto y entre abrí mi boca, la cerré cuando fruncí mi entrecejo ligeramente, pero no quería hacer preguntas, no quería que cambiara de opinión si comenzaba a preguntarle si estaba segura, eso solo la pondría en duda nuevamente y quedaría igual que al principio. Rápidamente moví mis ojos alrededor de mi habitación, hasta que mi vista se enfoco en el folder que había recibido de la directora, dando grandes zancadas lo tome y lo abrí justo enfrente de mí.

-Esta es…-solté una risita nerviosa,-una increíble noticia-murmure con la vista en el papel que había dentro del folder,-no sé si todavía haya becas en todas la universidades, pero…-vi a mi madre con una sonrisa,-el lunes investigare y, bueno, en cuanto escoja la universidad ustedes solo firmaran la hoja de consentimiento-

Y aunque ella sonrió pude notar que aquella alegría no llego a esos ojos dorados por el hecho de ser una vegetariana, mi sonrisa se borro en ese momento, así que me acerque a ella y me hinque para tomar sus manos siendo precavida. Aquel frio que su cuerpo desprendía lo sentía tan familiar, tan acogedor, como si estuviera en una cabaña tomando café frente a una chimenea y que afuera estuviera nevando.

-Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero no puedo estar aquí, es una carga demasiado pesada que no quiero cargar el resto de mi vida-admití.

-Eso lo entendemos perfectamente Nessie-hablo de forma maternal,-y por eso dejamos que te vayas a donde quieras escoger la beca, eres joven y muy hermosa, necesitas vivir y experimentar cosas nuevas. Aquí encerrada no conseguirás nada de eso-se encogió de hombros,-tú fuiste fuerte y muy persistente hasta que alcanzaste tus sueños, solo…solo quiero que me prometas algo-obtuve un apretón en mis manos.

-¿Qué?-pregunte desconcertada.

-Que harás lo que tú quieras hacer, quiero que me prometas que vivirás lo que tú quieras vivir, y tomaras las decisiones que tu escojas, se una chica con un espíritu libre-

Eso solo ocasiono que las lagrimas comenzaran a acumularse en mis ojos, que, aunque sonreí, no sirvió de nada para disimularlas.

-Lo hare-cerré la promesa,-lo hare mamá-

….

Mis cortos pasos eran rápidos, solo tenía la oficina de la directora como mi objetivo, así que no me detuve a saludar a aquellas chicas que conocía y con las que solía comer en la misma mesa, tampoco me importo los coqueteos de aquellos chicos que siempre me veían de pies a cabeza. Como si estuviera huyendo de algo, me di paso entre los alumnos que caminaban sin ánimos por los pasillos o que simplemente se detenían a hablar en voz altar con sus amigos, las risas y todo el escándalo incomodo mis oídos pero no deje de caminar. Desvié la mirada para ver a mi amiga, la que usualmente me esperaba en mi casillero para caminar hacia la cafetería juntas, ella me sonrió y alzo su mano para saludarme. En ese momento dude si seguir o quedarme con mi amiga, pero no podía perder tiempo, había desperdiciado suficiente y ahora no podía darme ese lujo, así que solo la salude y le hice una seña con mi mano, indicándole que regresaría pronto. Ella asintió y señalo a la cafetería, donde supongo me esperaría con los demás, yo solo asentí y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta donde toque con prisa.

-Adelante-escuche entre los gritos y risas de los alumnos, y gracias a mi oído vampírico.

Me dirigí hacia ella con nervios, ¿Qué haría si las becas se habían acabado?

-Ya hable con mis padres-dije sin rodeos,-y siento haberme tardad demasiado pero, finalmente aceptaron firmar el consentimiento-dije con una sonrisa, termine apretando mi mandíbula, esperanzada.

La directora asintió y con una sonrisa, que no prometía algo bueno, comenzó a teclear en su computadora, después de eso imprimió una hoja y se levanto de su asiento. Frote mis manos en mi pantalón de forma disimulada, si moría de nervios y de curiosidad por saber que becas quedaban, si es que todavía había algunas. La directora se acerco a mí y me entrego la hoja, mostrando solo dos países, ¿solo dos? ¿En verdad me había tardado demasiado o solo me estaba tomando el pelo? Volteé a verlo sin decir palabra y ella me sostuvo la mirada con una expresión seria, esta era la pura verdad, no tenía mucho de donde escoger y esto era algo que tomaba o dejaba.

-Había más alumnos Renesmee, solo queda esto-

Despeine un poco mis rizos, y inhale profundamente antes de tomar una decisión, ambos países eran hermosos, sabía hablar perfectamente ambos idiomas, los cuales eran diferentes en los dos países, y por lo que había investigados las dos universidades tenían buena reputación. Pero hubo un país que me llamo la atención, Italia, era uno de los dos países que sobraban, era tranquilo y lo que nadie se esperaría seria que escogiera Italia sabiendo que quería alejarme de este mundo en el que vivía.

-Lo tengo-levante la mirada,-elijo Inglaterra-dije decidida.

En verdad que estaría loca si decidía irme a Italia, eso solo me ayudaría a traer los peores recuerdos que tengo de niña y no habría día que no volteara para observar sobre mi hombro si alguien me seguía o espiaba, no viviría tranquila y eso lo sabía de antemano. Según yo quería alejarme de Forks para olvidar escogiendo el peor país para hacerlo, el recuerdo de aquellas capas negras cubriendo los hermosos rostros de los Vulturis causaban un escalofrió inexplicable que recorría mi espina dorsal, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Estaría rodeada de aquellos característicos personajes que estuvieron a punto de comenzar una batalla, aniquilando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, solo por querer mandarme al otro mundo y dejar de ser una amenaza para ellos.

-¿Esa es tu decisión final?-pregunto la directora con las manos en el teclado lista,-si dices que si ya no habrá marcha atrás-me explico.

-Sí, estoy segura-dije sin dudarlo,-quiero estudiar en Inglaterra-

-Perfecto-respondió,-en este momento hare todo el papeleo para que seas aceptada antes de que te gradúes, quiero que estés pendiente del correo porque esa universidad te enviara una carta con todas las instrucciones para así poder ingresar a la universidad después de las vacaciones-busco en su escritorio y me entrego un papel,-este es para tus padres, quiero que lo firmen y me lo entregues lo antes posible-

En cuanto cerré la puerta de la dirección sonreí abiertamente sin poder creerlo, levante mi vista hacia el techo y mi sonrisa se engrandeció, esto era justamente como aquel sueño que tenía todas las noches, lo había deseado tanto y hoy por fin, se hacía realidad. Y aunque aun no podía digerir tantas sorpresas, el que mis padres hayan aceptado, el que finalmente tenido la oportunidad de elegir la mejor beca para mi, solo pude tomar fuerzas y tomarlo con calma. Si seguí hundida en mis pensamientos, tratando de analizar detenidamente lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días, terminaría exhausta, y ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Observe a mi alrededor y pude ver a uno que otro alumno con algunos libros en las manos, corriendo, negué con mi cabeza un par de veces y comencé a caminar hacia clases antes de que la campana sonara, no quería llegar tarde. En el camino hacia mi salón tome mi teléfono celular y marque rápidamente el número de mi mejor amigo.

-Jake, tengo excelente noticias, mis padres firmaran el consentimiento para dejarme ir a estudiar al extranjero-

_-¿Hablas en serio? Eso necesitas contármelo en persona, voy por ti en cuanto salgas de clases-_escuche su masculina voz al otro lado de la línea.

**Renesmee finalmente podrá irse a Inglaterra, ¿pensaron que escogería Italia? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lindas y ya saben que si es asi un review me animaria a seguir escribiendo, además de que es mi mejor paga. **

**Se que este capi tampoco tuvo nada interesante, pero ya verán que este es el ultimo, los próximos comenzaran con la historia de Renesmee, algunas apariciones de Alec y mas.**

**Antes de irme quiero anunciarles que actualizare el 24 de Diciembre! Si, asi es, asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo este miércoles!**

**Cuídense mucho lindas y nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4 Campus

"**Campus"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy nuevamente aquí con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han brindado hermosas, trato de esforzarme lo mas que puedo para que cada capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Dani Ardila**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben que animos me dan hermosas, me dejan con una enrome sonrisa.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Las gotas de lluvia caían despiadadamente, algunas chocaban con el vidrio de la ventana y ahora más que nunca le daban un toque nostálgico, estaba a punto de irme de Forks por tiempo indefinido o eso era lo que tenía en mente. En verdad no quería volver, o por lo menos hasta que los recuerdos que eh tenido desde niña desaparezcan o me hagan sentir menos culpable de la casi muerte de mi familia, todo por defenderme. Suspire reviviendo aquel momento, los Vulturis, listos para aniquilar a quien se opusiera ante el hecho de que me exterminarían, los ojos carmesí de Aro brillando intensamente, sabiendo que mi destino estaba en sus manos, y que el tiempo que tenia de vida estaba contado. Apreté mi mandíbula, ¿Qué podía hacer para alejar estos recuerdos? Ya que mientras estén en mi mente me rehusaría a regresar a Forks, y aunque me duela, tal vez nunca lo haría, puse mis manos en mi cabeza, tenía que pensar positivo, tal vez este viaje me serviría.

Después de haber obtenido la beca el tiempo paso volando, mi graduación fue dos meses después de haber obtenido la beca, lo que a mí me pareció tan poco tiempo, como si se hubiera tratado de unos días. En la ceremonia estuvieron las personas más importantes de mi vida, mis padres, tíos y abuelos, obviamente, y también Jake junto con la manada. Tuvimos una pequeña reunión en casa, ya que, aunque mi tía Alice me acoso durante los dos meses, tratando de convencerme, me rehusé a hacer algo grande y extravagante, pero le prometí que lo haría cuando me graduara de la universidad. Con los ojos cerrados lleve mi mano derecha hacia mis labios, tocándolos apenas con la yema de mis dedos, recordando aquel beso entre Jacob y yo.

El día de mi graduación Jacob me había llevado al bosque, caminando en silencio con las manos entrelazadas, nos detuvimos en seco, debo admitirlo, sabía que eso sucedería por lo tanto mis piernas y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Ahí fue cuando Jacob me declaro aquel amor que sintió por mi desde que me vio por primera vez, aunque yo sabía sobre la imprimación, necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios…con suerte podría sentir algo. Pero ni el hecho de que lo hizo, ni siquiera sus ojos brillando de emoción me hicieron sentir algo diferente, todo este tiempo pensé que tal vez podría corresponderle de la misma manera que él lo ah estado haciendo conmigo.

_-Jake, yo…no sé cuando regrese-_dije yendo directo al grano, no quería ilusionarlo.

_-Te esperare, ya eh esperado suficiente para este momento, esperare tu regreso-_

Y cuando finalizo me acerco delicadamente hacia él, su calor corporal lo sentía tan familiar, como si fuera parte de mi, Jacob se tenso cuando lo abrace y mis manos frías se posicionaron en su espalda, él me rodeo completamente con su musculoso cuerpo. Cuando deshicimos el abrazo fue cuando sucedió…su cara comenzó a acercarse a la mía de forma lenta, pero sin quitarle el romanticismo, y nuestros labios chocaron…calor, eso era todo lo que podía sentir mientras nuestros labios se sincronizaban, en ese instante una chispa comenzó a encenderse poco a poco. Como si nuestro beso la estuviera trayendo a la vida, pero por alguna razón no estallo, antes de que pudiera sentir las emociones que esperaba este beso traería, nos alejamos, Jacob pego su frente contra la mía.

_-Te esperare-_susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo no le dije que si quería ser su novia en ese mismo momento, pero si le di mi palabra que en cuanto lo pensara y tuviera una respuesta para el no dudaría en llamarle y hacérsela saber, me sentía mal dejarlo así, pero tampoco podía darle falsas esperanzas. El se veía tan emocionado, y yo sería muy cruel con darle alas y después dejarlo caer sin sentir remordimiento.

El plan para el viaje fue algo de locos, mi familia quería que estuviera cómoda en lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, mi abuelo se encargo de buscar un apartamento espacioso y cerca de la universidad, y le agradecí, ya que en verdad quería tener mi propio espacio. Mi tía Alice se encargo de abrir una cuenta en el banco para mi, para todo lo que necesitara, mi madre no se quiso alejar de mi ni un segundo, y yo tampoco quise que lo hiciera, extrañaría todo esto, a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y aquí me encontraba…a solo unos cuantos minutos para partir hacia el aeropuerto, para subirme al avión sin escalas hasta Inglaterra. Con un gorrito y abrigo salí de la casa, la lluvia seguía y no sé hasta cuando pararía, algunas gotas me golpearon en la cara seria difícil despedirme de este lugar y de mi familia después de todo.

Pero lo logre, fue nostálgico para todos, pero supe que una vez estando en el avión, no había marcha atrás, estaba lista para emprender un viaje lleno de aventuras y experiencias nuevas que yo sola tendría que pasar. Durante el vuelo, junto a la ventana, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me esperaría en un lugar nuevo, sin conocer a nadie, siendo dependiente ahora de mi familia, de alguna manera, y haciéndome responsable de mis actos. Sin duda alguna eso me había agotado mentalmente, y sin que yo pudiera luchar todo se volvió negro, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Me desperté cuando una azafata me sacudió suavemente por el hombro.

-Señorita, estamos por aterrizar, lo mejor será que se ponga su cinturón de seguridad-me sugirió, asentí rápidamente y aunque estaba un poco desorientada, logre ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

Inglaterra estaba cubierta por nubes grises y no había señal del Sol por ninguna parte, no me costaría trabajo acostumbrarme a este clima después de todo, seria exactamente igual al de Forks, trague saliva cuando el avión comenzó a ascender y me aferre a mi asiento.

El aeropuerto era enorme, involuntariamente me detuve en la mitad, dejando mi maleta en el piso y girando, gente corría apresurados, tal vez a punto de perder su vuelo, otras caminaban con algunos familiares y algunas lagrimas en su cara, que ahora se limpiaban con un pañuelo. Tome mi maleta y decidida salí del aeropuerto, frente a mi habían demasiados taxis estacionados, como predadores esperando por una presa, y ahí estaba yo, camine hacia el taxi que estaba enfrente de los demás y me subí. El conductor era muy amable y de vez en cuando decía una chiste que me hacia reír de verdad, el viaje a mi departamento fue placentero y muy corto, aunque en realidad haya durado veinte minutos.

El edificio era enorme, era un tanto viejo, pero según mi abuelo era el indicado para mi, ¡ y vaya que no se había equivocado! El lobby tenía un diseño mediterráneo, una enrome lámpara que parecía estaba hecha de diamantes, techos altos con algunos diseños antiguos. Algunas pinturas de pintores reconocidos colgaban en las paredes.

Después de que el seguridad se cerciorara de que en verdad yo era la nueva inquilina, me dio una tarjeta, era por seguridad, sin ella no podría entrar al edificio, también me dio las llaves de mi departamento y me mostro donde estaba. En cuanto entramos al elevador, aquel hombre robusto, como en sus cincuenta años, presiono el último piso y en silencio esperamos a que nos llevara. Yo iba atrás de él, hasta que se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo.

-Este es tu departamento. Ábrelo para que te asegures que no hay problema con la llave-me sugirió, yo obedecí y justo como pensé entro por el orificio de la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

-Gracias por su ayuda-dije con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer señorita-me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para que regresar a su puesto.

El departamento era moderno, tenía una vista hacia la ciudad y en este momento se veía hermoso, estaba a punto de anochecer y las luces de algunos locales y edificios comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco. Sonreí después de dar un bostezo, aunque estaba impresionada, el cambio de horario y el largo viaje me habían dejado agotada, además tenía que ir mañana a la universidad para ver mis clases y los útiles que necesitaría. Después de darme una ducha me recosté en la cama, y con la bata de baño y una toalla enredada en mi cabello me quede profundamente dormida, desperté gracias a que mi celular timbro.

-¿Hola?-dije con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados.

_-Sobrina, ¿Cómo te va en Inglaterra?-_escuche la voz chillona de mi tía Alice.

-Tía, solo eh estado una noche aquí y créeme con gran esfuerzo puedo recordar lo que hice cuando llegue a mi departamento-sonreí mientras me tallaba suavemente los ojos,-estaba muerta de cansancio, solo me tome una ducha y…-abrí mis ojos como plato, aleje mi vista del celular para ver la hora,-¡es tardísimo! Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, aun no estoy lista y ya debería de estar en camino hacia la universidad. Los quiero a todos-y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de mi tía, colgué, sabía que lo entendería.

Recogí mi cabello ya que no tenía tiempo que mis rizos necesitaban para que no pareciera un león dentro de una hora, no use maquillaje, solo un poco de mascara para pestañas, brillo en mis labios y algo cálido para este día nublado. Tome mi bolsa y mi bufanda con la que rodé mi cuello, con estilo, claro y salí a paso apresurado del edificio, tenía la dirección de la universidad, aunque no quedaba muy lejos de mi departamento, pero era mejor prevenir. El taxista me vio por el espejo al ver la dirección y yo trate de evadir su mirada, y sonrió cuando comenzó a manejar, sabía que era una extranjera, pero no dijo ni una palabra, ni un comentario, solo se limito a manejar, mientras yo trataba de memorizar el camino, tal vez podría caminar si no estaba tan lejos.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la estructura que estaba frente a mí, esta universidad había sido fundada en 1950 y seguía teniendo la fachada original, con algunas remodelaciones por supuesto, pero tratando de conservar el edificio lo más original posible. De la parte de enfrente tenía unos grandes y bien cuidados jardines y justo en la mitad había una fuente, algunos estudiantes se encontraban sentados en el pasto leyendo un libro o en su computador.

-Tú debes ser la becada de Forks, ¿cierto?-pregunto amable una señora cuarentona, con algunas arrugas en su cara y unos lentes enormes.

-Si, Renesmee Cullen-me limite a responder.

-Perfecto, pasa a mi oficina, hablaremos de tus clases-me hizo el ademán para que entrara y tomara asiento,-así que doctora, ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con ese acento tan característico,-cuéntame, ¿Por qué esa carrera?-pregunto con interés.

-Mi abuelo es doctor y admiro su trabajo, el salvar vidas, quiero seguir sus pasos-y esa no era nada más que la verdad, desde chica siempre admire lo que mi abuelo hacia y crecí con la decisión que yo también sería una doctora exitosa, el orgullo de mi abuelo.

-Maravilloso-respondió,-serás una estudiante de tiempo completo, aquí está tu horario de clases, en cuanto entres a clases tus profesores te dirán los libros que necesitaras-me sonrió,-lo que cubrirá tu beca, tu solo enfócate por tener buenas notas-

Después de aquella pequeña plática mi consejera me dio un pequeño tour por el campus, la cafetería, los dormitorios, la librería y otros lugares que para ella eran importantes saber donde se encontraban. El ambiente era tranquilo, callado, de vez en cuando algunos estudiantes soltaban unas risitas o conversaban entre susurros dentro del campus, siendo respetuosos con los que se encontraban enfocados estudiando. Era justamente lo que buscaba, paz, tranquilidad, un lugar como este, no me arrepentía de haber escogido esta universidad, aquí podría ser una humana, lo que por tanto tiempo quise y que hasta mis dieciocho años lo había logrado. Mis clases comenzaban a las nueve la mañana, de lunes a viernes, comenzando el veintidós de Agosto, dentro de una semana, mis clases eran: Baile, matemáticas, inglés y biología.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta Renesmee?-arrugo su frente cuando pronuncio mi nombre, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de gesto, mi nombre era…original.

-En realidad no, estaré aquí sin falta el primer día de clases-

-Me parece bien, si puedes llegar antes de que tus clases comiencen estaría estupendo. Los clubs que tenemos en esta universidad estarán en el patio trasero, y quieren llamar tu atención, con suerte y puedas interesarte en uno-

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias por todo-

Y sin más me despedí de mi consejera y comencé a caminar entre los estudiantes, algunos volteaban a verme sin miedo a que supieran que me estaban observando, algunas chicas solo me vieron de arriba para abajo y siguieron con sus conversaciones. Alce mi ceja y seguí caminado, ignorando las miradas, mi estomago soltó un gruñido casi inaudible, automáticamente puse mi mano derecha en mi estomago y trate de recordar donde se encontraba la cafetería. Si, di algunas vueltas hasta que finalmente el olor a café me ayudo a llegar, era enorme, dando que había demasiados estudiantes que se estaban quedando en los dormitorios de la universidad. Pero no podía resistirme ante el olor a café y estoy segura que moriría de hambre si decidía regresar a mi departamento con el estomago vacio, camine a paso apresurado para tomar una dona glaseada y café para que me ayudara a despertarme completamente.

Aunque no me senté en ninguna mesa, había memorizado el camino a casa y aprovecharía mi caminata para comer mi desayuno por ahora, con mis manos ocupadas sosteniendo mi desayuno salí de la cafetería y comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta para salir del campus. Pero antes de salir y gracias a que era mitad vampiro, mi nariz percibió un aroma que hizo que volteara de forma brusca, sin importarme que tirara un poco de café en mis manos y algunas gotas cayeron al suelo. Fruncí mi entrecejo, este aroma no pertenecía a ningún humano, me di media vuelta, volteaba rápidamente a todas partes, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Aquella esencia desapareció después de unos segundos.

-Solo es tu imaginación-me dije a mi misma,-todo está bien, aquí no hay vampiros, no hay nada de eso-negué con mi cabeza.

Digo, había pasado mi corta vida rodeada de vampiros, de esencias exquisitas e inigualables, que tal vez, esa era la razón por la que esta esencia aparecía, solo era parte de mi imaginación, nada más, me di media vuelta, enfocándome en salir de allí y olvidarme de este momento. Aunque mis manos temblaban, inhale profundamente y di un paso hacia la salida, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esa esencia masculina se intensifico…no había duda, un vampiro estaba aquí, en este campus, y muy cerca de mí, lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, y si, ¿me estaba siguiendo? ¿Si sabia quien era? ¿Si mis padres tenían razón y el peligro en el que estuvo mi madre hace años todavía seguía vigente? No me quedaría a esperar a ese vampiro, que tal vez me estaba cazando, así que en trate de reponerme de aquel shock y salí del campus, una fría brisa golpeo mi cara, era el momento de la verdad, veríamos si ese vampiro me estaba siguiendo.

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? ¡Renesmee ya esta en Inglaterra! Si, se que adelante un poco las cosas, y que no di muchos detalles acerca de su graduación, ni de su viaje, pero sentía que si lo hacia seria un poco aburrido y al igual que ustedes, ya quería que Renesmee ya estuviera en Inglaterra. No se me desesperen hermosas, de este capitulo en adelante, los capis serán mas largos y estarán mas emocionantes! ¿Quién abra sido ese vampiro?**

**Ya saben que si les gusto pueden dejarme un review, ya saben que es mi mejor paga y me encanta saber su opinión hermosas. Bueno, antes de irme, un anuncio, estare actualizando el 31 de Diciembre, asi que, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, las quiero!**

**Besos! Y nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Quién eres?

"**Quien eres"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Aquí estoy un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un capitulo mas de esta historia. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, mil gracias hermosas!**

**Martina**

**Muchas gracias por tu review hermosa, me animo mucho y me dejo con una gran sonrisa.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Monster de Paramore)**

Cerré la computadora con un suspiro lleno de cansancio, tape mi cara con ambas manos y me levante de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina, en cuanto llegue me prepare un té y me senté en el desayunador. Había pasado una semana desde que había olido esa esencia en la universidad, y aquí estaba sana y salva en mi departamento, aquel vampiro al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que una hibrida rondaba por el mismo rumbo que el. Después de salir del campus, camine a paso apresurado hacia mi departamento, volteando hacia atrás por unos escasos segundos para ver quién era ese vampiro, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que tonta había sido. Claramente el no me siguió, pero su esencia seguía grabada en mi mente después de tanto tiempo, tanto, que ni siquiera me dejaba concentrarme en algo, solo quería saber de quién pertenecía esa esencia, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía que ser fuerte, eventualmente sabría quien era ese vampiro, solo estaba a unos días de entrar a la universidad, y eso era exactamente lo que me tenia inquieta, ¿tendríamos clases juntos? Negué con mi cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, hubo un momento en el que quise contarle a mi tía lo que había sucedido, pero me detuve, solo tomaba bocanadas de aire y seguía con la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Pero no era por él, esto lo hacía por mí, ahora que mis padres habían accedido a dejarme estudiar lejos de ellos, simplemente arruinaría todo si le decía a mi tía que un vampiro, que no tenía la menor idea de quién era, me robaba el sueño.

El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que me imagine, mi alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana el día lunes, y con pereza, acostumbrada a despertarme tarde gracias a las vacaciones de verano, logre levantarme de mi cama. Descalza camine hasta el balcón, y una fría briza me recibió para despeinar, aun mas, mis rizos, algunos taparon mi vista, y si, sentía la fría brisa pero no como lo hacen los humanos, podría llevar una playera sin mangas en este clima. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una rápida ducha, ahí mismo me vestí, recogí mis rizos en una coleta, debido al suave viento, y salí mientras me ponía un suéter cálido.

-¡Es tardísimo!-me dije a mi misma después de ver la hora en mi teléfono, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo hasta el elevador, podría desayunar en el campus si no llegaba tan tarde.

Con la respiración agitada abrí la puerta del gran salón de baile, todas las paredes tenían espejos y música clásica se escuchaba por el salón, pero en volumen bajo, me adentre a él y no pude evitar pensar en mi tía Alice. Ella parecía ser una bailarían profesional, cuando caminaba, cuando corría hacia mí con una sonrisa, todos los días irradiaba alegría y el que fuera tan ágil siempre me dejaba atónita, ya que yo, de todas las cosas que pude haber heredado de mi madre, además de sus ojos chocolate, fue su torpeza. Había escuchado historias de que ella nunca fue alguien ágil, siempre terminaba con moretones o huesos rotos, y ahora yo seguía sus mismos pasos, aunque de vez en cuando lograba con éxito escapar de alguna caída o golpe gracias a mis reflejos vampíricos.

La clase inicio minutos después, cuando una joven maestra entro por las mismas puertas en las que yo había entrado y sin más comenzó con el calentamiento, mi ropa deportiva me dejo moverme cómodamente. La hora y media paso sin imprevistos, pero sin con sudor en mi frente y mi cara roja gracias al baile, recupere mi aliento en el baño, donde moje mi cara con agua fría y camine por los pasillos para encontrar mi siguiente clase. Volví a ver la hoja donde tenía escrita la clase, el profesor y el número de salón de todas mis clases, esta universidad era grande y aunque camine por casi todos los pasillos no encontraba mi clase de matemáticas. Me senté en un pequeño sofá, la clase había comenzado, pensé que podía manejar esto, pero creo que finamente me rendiría y pediría la ayuda que necesitara para encontrar mi clase.

-Hola-escuche una voz femenina, alce la mirada, la chica frunció su entrecejo,-¿tú estabas en la clase baile?-me apunto.

-Si-respondí, ella sonrió.

-Me llamo Abbie-se presento con ese acento inglés mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Mucho gusto, Renesmee-

-No eres de por aquí cierto-entrecerré mis ojos solo un poco,-lo digo por tu acento-me relaje.

-Tienes razón, obtuve una beca y aquí estoy-resumí.

-Esta es una muy buena universidad, desde que iba a la secundaria esta universidad fue mi primera opción. De hecho aquí hay muchos becados, veras mucha diversidad-comento con una gran sonrisa,-¿estás esperando a que comience tu clase?-

-De hecho ya empezó, es solo que…estoy perdida-hice un gesto,-no sé donde esta-

Abbie abrió su boca y extendió su mano hacia mí, le entregue mi horario.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-alzo su voz solo un poco, vio mi horario y el suyo por unas veces más,-tenemos la misma clase-finalizo viéndome,-ven-me hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que la siguiera, -es por aquí, lo bueno de tener un mapa-

El profesor no se molesto en preguntarnos él porque habíamos llegado tarde, nos vio mientras entrabamos y tratábamos de encontrar un lugar para sentarnos, y siguió con su lectura, después de explicar algunas formulas, las que anoto con en el gran pizarrón, nos entrego una hoja con algunos problemas. Había puesto atención a la clase, además de que no era tan difícil para mí ya que en Forks había tomado una clase avanzada de matemáticas, fui una de las primeras en terminar y se la entregue al profesor antes de que terminara la clase. Abbie y yo coincidíamos en la clase de biología, así que nos despedimos con la promesa de sentarnos juntas, camine por los pasillos viendo hacia todos lados, la curiosidad sobre aquella esencia seguía invadiendo mi mente.

Necesitaba saber quién era ese vampiro o no podría vivir tranquila, quería al menos tener un poco de información sobre él, después de todo tenía que cuidarme yo sola y no pondría mi vida en riesgo solo por querer mantenerme a distancia. Me detuve y seco y cerré mis ojos cuando esa esencia se hizo presente nuevamente, volteé de forma brusca, pero nuevamente…nada. La esencia casi desaparecía, lo que hacía parecer que ya había pasado por aquí, trague saliva y por un momento las ganas de seguirlo invadió mi cuerpo, pero negué con mi cabeza, lo más probable sería que no lo encontraría así de fácil.

En la clase de inglés no pude enfocarme como en las clases pasadas, no después de oler esa esencia, no se me hacia extraño que estuviera en la universidad, tal vez era un nómada que trataba de infiltrarse entre los humanos y tener una vida tranquila. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? Algo en mi interior me decía que debía dejarlo así, que siguiera mi vida como lo había planeado cuando vine a Inglaterra, y en verdad trataba, quería lo mismo que ese vampiro, una vida normal. Pero ese vampiro me intrigaba y el sin saberlo, estoy segura que ni siquiera había notado que una hibrida también acudía a esta universidad. No tendría tranquilidad hasta el momento que viera su rostro y supiera de quien se trataba, no me importaba si lo veía de lejos, sin saber su nombre ni su historia, solo quería ver su rostro, matar esta curiosidad.

-¿Lista para biología?-pregunto Abbie caminando a un lado de mí.

-Lista para irme a casa-respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Exhale con cansancio al percibir su esencia nuevamente, ¿acaso no me dejaría en paz? Pero esta vez me sorprendió notar que era intensa y mientras más caminaba más intensa se volvía, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para mi propio bien. Trate de regular mi respiración y disimuladamente, pero de forma desesperada, comencé a observar los rostros de algunos estudiantes que pasaban cerca de nosotros, muy ocupados para devolverme la mirada. Lo busque sin cesar, y me sentí derrotada cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro salón, ceñí mi entrecejo cuando la esencia no desapareció, apreté mi mandíbula y baje la mirada siguiendo a Abbie quien había encontrado dos asientos desocupados. Las mesas eran lo suficientemente largas como para que dos personas se sentaran cómodamente, Abbie se sentó cerca de la ventana y yo a su lado derecho, jugué con mis manos por unos segundos al notar que la esencia no desaparecía. Tal vez ya había tenido esta clase, antes que nosotras, tal vez acababa de salir de este salón y por eso era la razón de que su esencia aun era intensa, y aunque luche por no voltear, finalmente me decidí, solo que antes de hacerlo el maestro entro al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor acomodándose los lentes,-soy el profesor McCallister-puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir,-bienvenidos a su clase de biología, ¿ven a las personas con la que están sentadas? Vuélvanse sus mejor amigos porque serán sus compañeros cuando tengan que hacer proyectos, los que les garantizo serán muchos-Abbie me codeo ligeramente, yo solo sonreí de forma débil sin voltear a verla,-ahora sin más, hay que comenzar con la clase-

Él estaba aquí. De eso no había duda, la esencia seguía siendo fuerte, debilitando mi cuerpo, quedando rendida ante tal masculina e hipnotizando esencia que inhalaba una y otra vez. La clase comenzó sin contratiempos, y yo solo pude jugar con mis dedos sin concentrarme completamente, de vez en cuando hacía preguntas a uno de los alumnos y ellos respondían sin dudar, la mayoría de las veces las respuestas eran correctas. Levante mi cabeza rápidamente cuando el profesor me apunto con el dedo, yo solo trague saliva y parpadeé unas cuantas veces, pude ver que todos los alumnos fijaban sus miradas en mí, y solo me hicieron sentir un tanto nerviosa…excepto una. Provenía de la parte trasera del salón, causando unos escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo dejándome muda por unos segundos, respondí rápidamente y el profesor se limito a asentir y seguir con la clase.

-Bien, es todo por hoy alumnos, no se les olvide leer el primer capítulo de su libro, el cual pueden comprar en la librería de la universidad, y necesito el resumen del capítulo para la siguiente clase-

La mayoría de los alumnos asintieron y yo lo hice rápidamente, mientras guardaba mi cuaderno y lápiz en mi mochila de manera torpe, según yo, queriendo ser rápida, sabía que el vampiro estaba aquí y quería verlo, no podía controlar esta curiosidad.

**(Play: Figure 8 de Ellie Goulding)**

-¡Hey! Renesmee-me tomo Abbie a la altura del codo antes de que comenzara a caminar para mezclarme con los demás alumnos que salían poco a poco del salón, dejándolo cada vez mas vacio,-ese chico no te ah quitado la mirada de encima desde que el profesor te hizo la pregunta-hizo un ademan para que volteara hacia atrás.

Mis pies perdieron fuerza cuando lo vi, no tenía más de dieciocho años, alto y musculoso, aunque no como mi tío Emmett, su cabello era de un tono rubio oscuro, que brillaba gracias a la luz del salón debido al día nublado. Su piel era pálida, como la de cualquier vampiro, unos labios rojos y carnosos, facciones perfectas, mandíbula bien definida, entre abrí mi boca en busca de aire cuando finalmente llegue a sus ojos, eran de un café oscuro, lo que decía que no era vegetariano, tomaba sangre humana. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel vampiro se levanto tomando su mochila cuando estuvo de pie y camino dando grandes zancadas para perderlo de vista cuando salió del salón.

-Me tengo que ir Abbie, te veo mañana-le dije caminando hacia la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta.

Me quede parada en el pasillo viendo a ambos lados del mismo, tratando de encontrarlo, no podía perderlo ahora, ¡no quería! Y aunque no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, me deje llevar por este instinto y seguí observando, que, para mi mala suerte, la multitud de estudiantes no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Me pare de puntitas y camine a paso apresurado, dándome paso entre los estudiantes que caminaban con tranquilidad, al ver su mochila café, la que solo cargaba en un solo hombro, dio vuelta a la izquierda, me detuve, era un pasillo oscuro, gracias a mi vista vampírica pude ver que había unas cuantas puertas. Mire hacia mis costados, y cuando note que a nadie le importaba lo que estaba haciendo camine hacia el pasillo con cautela, viendo hacia todas partes, poco a poco entre a la oscuridad de ese pasillo. Mi corazón dio una fuerte palpitación cuando escuche una puerta abrirse y no pude evitar saltar de miedo, un grito estaba a punto de salir de mi boca, pero algo helado evito que lo soltara, pero no solo sentí eso en mi boca, también en mi brazo a la altura de mi codo, jalándome para quedar dentro de un pequeño cuarto. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, que, ni siquiera mi vista vampírica me ayudo a ver algo, lo que fuera, solo quería saber donde me encontraba, poco a poco esa frialdad en mi boca comenzó a desaparecer, todo se encontraba en un silencio absoluto. Trate de moverme pero la mano de ese vampiro sujetaba mi codo firmemente, evitando que intentara escapar, la luz encenderse causo que cerrara mis ojos para poder acostumbrarme.

-¿Quién eres y porque me estas siguiendo?-demando saber mientras apretaba mi codo un poco más, pude ver su mandíbula tensa al igual que su cuerpo.

-Yo…no-tartamudee desviando mi mirada para no verlo a los ojos, pero él me sacudió suavemente haciendo que volviera a verlo.

-¡Contesta!-insistió, sus facciones se relajaron solo un poco al verme fijamente.

-Solo quería…saber quién era el dueño de esta esencia-admití, inhalando ese aroma enloquecedor.

-¿Esencia?-asentí.

-Tu esencia-hice énfasis en las palabras, el frunció su entrecejo ante la confusión,-yo soy una hibrida, lo sé todo, se lo que eres-susurre, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

En ese instante me soltó.

-Debí suponerlo, tienes un aroma diferente al de los humanos-dijo,-ya me viste, ya sabes quién soy, ahora mantente alejada de mí, no soy una buena compañía-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte haciendo que se detuviera en ese instante.

-Porque es verdad-me vio por encima de su hombro,-se ve que eres una chica inocente e ingenua, así que no hagas más preguntas y sigue con tu vida, pretende que no existo-

-No puedo-negué con mi cabeza,-no después de vivir rodeada de vampiros hasta hace unos meses-el no dijo nada, se mantuvo en la misma posición,-si me quieres lejos solo dime quien eres-propuse con desesperación.

-¿Quién eres tú?-se dio media vuelta viéndome nuevamente, me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo…yo soy Renesmee Cullen, vengo de Forks-murmure.

-¿Cullen?-me vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, mostrando sorpresa.

-Si-le hice un ademan.

-Yo me llamo Riley…Riley Biers-solté el aire que apenas había inhalado,-¿supongo que ahora si sabes quién soy?-alzo su ceja izquierda.

**¿Riley conoce a Renesmee? ¿Sera el mismo Riley que vimos en Eclipse? ¿Qué hace en la misma universidad que Renesmee? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo hermosas, si, se que esperaban a Alec, pero no se preocupen, pronto aparecerá nuestro vampiro favorito. Ya saben que si les gusto un review es mi mejor paga, además de darme animos para seguir escribiendo y también me encanta su punto de vista.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes hermosas.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero!**


	6. Chapter 6 Disculpa

"**Disculpa"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Ya se que ahora se estarán preguntando porque hasta ahora me decidi a actualizar, y se que no tengo perdón por hacerlas esperar todo este tiempo, problemas de salud no van a faltar -.- pero no quería actualizar hasta el próximo viernes, asi que aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo! Como siempre, gracias a ustedes hermosas que me han estado apoyando, mil gracias.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Gracias por sus reviews hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Isis de Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

-¡Oh! claro que sabes quién soy-me apunto con el dedo que observe fijamente, me mantuve alerta mientras se acercaba,-estoy seguro que los Cullen te contaron de nuestra presentación…poco amigable-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

¡Tonta! Tonta, tonta, tonta, en estos momentos mi sub-consiente se estaba dando el lujo de regañarme, sin tapujos y sin pena alguna. Aquella curiosidad que no pude controlar me trajo hasta aquí, frente al vampiro que, junto con Victoria, quiso terminar con la vida de mi madre, como venganza. Riley se detuvo a una distancia un tanto peligrosa para mi gusto, sacándome de esos pensamientos al instante. Inhale y exhale profundamente, tratando de evitar que mi corazón me delatara con su rápido palpitar. Me sostuve de la mesa de madera que se encontraba detrás de mí y aun viendo sus zapatos espere por un movimiento suyo, sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y él seguía en la misma posición. Apreté mis labios, dándome valor para comenzar a subir la mirada, primero enfocándola en su ropa, bien combinada, lo que estoy segura robaba miradas. Subí un poco mas observando su pecho, luego su cuello, trague saliva cuando llegue a sus labios, rojos, suaves, hasta que finalmente llegue a sus ojos, Riley mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es…como una hibrida llego a la vida de los Cullen-susurro, parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de alejarme de él.

-Y lo que yo no entiendo es que haces en una universidad-contraataque con voz firme, me di media vuelta para verlo,-y sin Victoria-agregue alzando mi ceja izquierda.

-¡No me hables de ella!-salte ligeramente cuando su puño derecho golpeo la pared, dejando un hueco en la misma, me aleje dando cortos pasos hacia atrás, tampoco quería que descargara su furia conmigo, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Riley no alejo su mano de aquel hueco, en lugar de eso puso la frente en su puño y cerro sus ojos con toques de derrota,-yo solo fui su juguete-susurro de forma casi inaudible,-mientras que yo estuve dispuesto a morir por ella-volteo para verme con la mandíbula apretada.

-Tienes razón-levante mis manos, haciendo el ademan para que no se acercara a mí,-lo mejor será tomar tu oferta y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado-

Mi mano izquierda busco rápidamente la puerta y estuve a punto de abrirla y, ¿Por qué no? Salir corriendo por ese oscuro pasillo para poder colarme con los demás estudiantes, no podía quedarme con Riley aquí por más tiempo, era un peligro para mi así como lo son los Vulturi y estar los dos solos ya era peligro suficiente. No quería darle la espalda a Riley, quería estar atenta a sus movimientos, quedaría expuesta al darme la media vuelta, baje mi mirada rápidamente cuando vi su mano levantarse, haciendo un ademan para que saliera de ahí. En su cara se formo una mueca que desapareció en cuestión de segundos y tomo su mochila, que se encontraba en el suelo, no dijo una sola palabra, solo quería que desapareciera.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y salí sin pensarlo dos veces, camine a paso apresurado hasta llegar al pasillo en el cual algunos estudiantes caminaban despreocupados, mi corazón latía de forma rápida y hasta ese entonces pude inhalar y exhalar ya que mis pulmones me pedían oxigeno desesperadamente. Había escapado de las garras de ese vampiro, pude sentirme libre cuando llegue a esa conclusión, como él lo había dicho, ya sabía quién es el dueño de esa esencia que me tenia intranquila. Obviamente no fue la persona que esperaba, de hecho, nunca pensé conocerlo, ¡ni estar a centímetros de su cara! Pero el destino se había encargado de eso y no me había quedado ganas de volver a vivir lo de hace minutos, lo mejor sería que cada quien siguiera con su vida, sin intervenir en el de la otra persona, sabia porque no era buena compañía y en realidad no la quería. Aunque sabía de antemano que sería difícil mantenernos alejados, ya que, por lo menos yo, no tenía planes de cambiar de universidad, seguiría aquí porque había elegido que Inglaterra seria mi hogar, y agregando el pequeño detalle de tener clase juntos…negué con mi cabeza.

Tome mi teléfono celular y observe la pantalla mientras salía del campus, en un impulso busque el numero de mi tía Alice, pero mi dedo se detuvo antes de presionar el botón para marcar, al igual que mis pies, me quede parada observando mi celular. Lo más lógico era marcarle, empacar mis cosas, tomar un vuelo a Forks y olvidarme de este incidente, pero ya no quería esconderme mas detrás de mi familia. No sabía lo que me seria de mí en un futuro, no sabía las consecuencias que esta decisión traería, pero no decidí pensarlo mas, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y seguí caminando para llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente dude demasiado en entrar a la clase de biología, inhale y exhale un par de veces y apreté mis labios cuando abrí la puerta ocasionando que los pocos estudiantes voltearan a verme por unos escasos segundos. Mi mirada se clavo en el asiento de Riley, el cual estaba vacío, fruncí mi entrecejo por unos escasos segundos antes de relajar mis facciones, admito que me sentí aliviada de saber que no se encontraba en clase, por ahora, ya que había llegado temprano. Pero otra parte de mi pedía verlo una vez más, sus facciones y su mirada era algo a lo que no me podía contener, era difícil quitarle la mirada, era difícil saciarse de él, negué con mi cabeza mientras me sentaba. Tome mi libro y comencé a leer el primer capítulo, queriendo estar un poco más adelantada y también para poder alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, en el silencio pude escuchar la puerta abrirse y un ligero aire llego hasta mi con la esencia de Riley. Sin embargo, decidí no levantar mi mirada y clavarla en la suya, inhale profundamente y trate de controlar los latidos de mi corazón, algo que arruino cuando paso cerca de mí, me removí un poco en mi asiento y apreté el libro para no caer en la tentación de verlo.

Y así pasaron los días, yo intentaba no prestarle atención, no voltear a verlo aunque cada vez me rendía mas y mas, y Riley parecía hacer lo mismo, siempre terminaba siendo el último en llegar a clase y el primero en irse. Muchas veces, antes de irme, volteaba a su asiento el cual ya se encontraba vacío, y desaparecía, no lo volvía a ver en el campus, parecía huir de mí, así como yo lo hacía, o por lo menos trataba.

-¿En qué piensas?-me pregunto Abbie viéndome con una sonrisa, aleje mi vista de mi mochila y le sonreí débilmente.

-En nada-negué con mi cabeza mientras cerraba el pequeño cierre de mi mochila y la cargaba con solo un hombro.

Ya estaba resignada que, aunque volteara hacia el asiento de Riley, se encontraría vacio, así que esta vez no me moleste en hacerlo, aunque aun no entendía porque desaparecía cada vez que la clase terminaba. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en pretender como si no nos conociéramos, y eso lo podíamos hacer sin ningún problema, pero el que Riley pareciera huir de mi se me hacía demasiado extraño, di un corto paso, con la mirada en el suelo, lista para salir del salón, cuando unos jeans negros aparecieron, evitando que siguiera mi camino. En un impulso de mi parte alce la mirada de forma brusca para ver a Riley frente a mi viéndome con una expresión dura y fría, algo que no era raro en el, trague saliva con dificultad. El ligero codazo en mis costillas por parte de Abbie ocasiono que reaccionara parpadeando un par de veces, volteé a verla por una milésima de segundo y sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa picara. Aunque este momento solo duro pocos segundos, para mí todo pasaba lento, y no solo era por la sorpresa de tenerlo frente a mí, era porque también quería admirar lo perfecto que era y que yo nunca llegaría a serlo. Entre abrí mi boca solo un poco, tratando de iniciar una conversación, una en la que Abbie no sospechara que ya habíamos tenido un encuentro no tan amistoso, pero solo pude tomar una bocanada de aire ya que Riley solo dejo una hoja doblada en la mesa y siguió su camino sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué fue eso?-escuche la voz de Abbie detrás de mí.

Ni yo misma lo sabía, había sido todo tan inesperado, aun no podía asimilarlo, así que solo negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros. Escuche a Abbie decir algo, pero no le preste atención, mi mirada se encontraba clavada en esa hoja, desvié la mirada hacia mis costados, estaba sola en el salón, y de pronto la curiosidad por leer lo que había en la hoja invadió mi cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerme temblar. Con convicción la tome y lentamente comencé a desdoblarla, tomándome el tiempo que requería, a nadie le dedique esa sonrisa torcida cuando vi la letra, era moderna, pero no dejaba de ser perfecta.

_-Te espero en la parte trasera del campus-_

**(Play: This city de Kito & Reija Lee)**

Mi corazón dio una fuerte palpitación, saque el aire que había retenido lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, y aunque no estaba segura si hablaba en serio o solo quería burlarse de mí, comencé a caminar dando grandes zancadas mientras guardaba la hoja en la bolsa de mi chamarra de cuero. Camine tratando de abrirme paso entre los estudiantes que ni siquiera voltearon a verme cuando, sin querer, les pegaba con mi hombro de vez en cuando. El fresco aire me recibió ondeando mi cabello y penetrando las prendas de ropa hasta llegar a mi piel, pero eso no fue un obstáculo para que caminara hasta el pequeño bosque que estaba frente a mí. Era la única estudiante que se encontraba en este lugar, y al parecer no estaba prohibido el paso a los estudiantes ya que no vi un anuncio en la puerta, apreté mis labios antes de adentrarme entre los árboles.

Ante la inestabilidad del suelo, me detuve de el tronco de un árbol y inhale profundamente, quería encontrar a Riley guiándome de su esencia, y aunque pude olerla, gracias al aire casi desaparecía, haciendo difícil la tarea de ir tras él con mayor facilidad. Algo que no me gusto en absoluto, quería mostrarme astuta, inteligente ante él, superar sus expectativas que tenia de mi, en pocas palabras, tratar de estar a su nivel. Resignada ante mi dura realidad, seguí caminando como excursionista perdida, no sabía a dónde ir, si girar a mi derecha o izquierda, así que solo opte por seguir derecho, tal vez Riley ya había notado mi presencia, tal vez solo me estaba observando y, ¡claro! Burlándose de mí. Levante mi vista hacia arriba, creyendo que tal vez estaba en la rama más alta de un árbol, pero el crujir de unas ramas secas hizo que volteara bruscamente.

Di un salto por aquel susto de tener a este personaje frente a mí, que estaba a solo centímetros de mi cara y sin que yo no me diera cuenta, el aire que ocasiono al correr a velocidad vampírica hacia mi choco en mi cara haciendo que cerrara mis ojos por unos escasos segundos. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aquel fresco aire y mis fosas nasales recibieron su esencia con gusto, lentamente abrí mis ojos para enfocarlos en los suyos, que ahora eran de color carmesí.

-Que recibimiento-susurre admirando su mandíbula, y no lo decía por asustarme, si no por tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

-Es divertido jugar un poco con la presa-arrugué mi frente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Riley evito que siguiera poniendo sus manos en mi espalda baja, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconderla, -es solo una broma-relajo sus facciones.

-No fue tan divertido para mí-negué con mi cabeza sintiéndome aliviada, aunque comencé a estar alerta a sus movimientos, no podía solo creer en sus palabras.

-Eres fácil de engañar…y de asustar-afirmo.

-Después de casi ser asesinada cuando era chica es una justificación valida-alce mi ceja, Riley espero a que siguiera,-pero no vengo a contarte sobre mi vida, más bien a preguntarte, ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-

La sonrisa, que para ser sincera, se le veía demasiado bien en el rostro, desapareció en cuanto termine de decir la última palabra, pude sentir como sus dedos se movían de forma nerviosa en mi espalda ocasionando que me removiera disimuladamente ante el cosquilleo.

-Yo quería discúlpame por lo del día anterior-se disculpo de forma seria, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para después recargarse con el brazo derecho de un árbol,-como un vampiro solitario tengo que cuidarme las espaldas yo solo-alzo sus cejas para verme.

-Lo entiendo-dije,-yo también debo disculparme contigo por haberte mencionado a Vic…-me calle en ese momento,-se que solo te trae malos recuerdos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Si tú me perdonas-sonreí acercándome con disimulo, pretendiendo jugar con las hojas secas de los arboles.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero estoy dispuesto a solucionarlo-extendió su mano derecha hacia mí,-mucho gusto, me llamo Riley Biers-

-Renesmee Cullen-estreche mi mano con la suya suavemente.

-¿Becada?-acaricio mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

-Si-dije nerviosa.

-Apuesto a que no has conocido la ciudad-dijo Riley con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Aún no-solté una risita, juntos caminos para salir de aquel bosque.

-Tal vez con una café en mano y con alguien que ah vivido los años suficientes aquí, podrías animarte a conocer un poco hoy-

Alec POV.

Bufé, si, era un poco absurdo y por esa razón me daba coraje, pero a la misma vez era algo relajante, cierto, e interesante, ¿Por qué no? Los humanos se emocionaban con tan poca cosa, finalmente ellos habían inventado esto que acariciaba con mis dedos, la tome haciendo puño mi mano y sin más arroje la pequeña pelota roja, la que reboto en la pared y regreso a mi mano, volviéndola a encerrar en la misma. Recostado en la cama, encerrado en este castillo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había vivido el tiempo suficiente en este lugar para conocer hasta el más oscuro rincón, había leído y releído los libros, había pasado tantos días en esta habitación, tan callada y sola. Volví a arrojar la pelota y la tome sin ningún esfuerzo, claro que también había tenido un poco de diversión, de vez en cuando salía para tomar a uno que otro humano, llevarlo hasta un lugar lejano, torturarlo un poco y después tomar su sangre…hasta la última gota.

Pero a mis maestros eso les parecía un poco arriesgado, según ellos, esa era la razón por la cual habían decidido que la comida viniera a nosotros, algo que, a mi parecer, le quitaba emoción al asunto, si, se veían llenos te temor, en sus ojos podía ver el pánico, pero al fin de cuentas tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que no escaparían con vida de este lugar. Aunque pelearan, rasguñaran, gritaran o corrieran por todo el salón, sus cuerpos terminarían sin vida en este mismo lugar, no me emocionaba en absoluto, era tan diferente cazar afuera del castillo, esperarlos en alguno callejón oscuro, verlos correr despavoridos. Pero ante todo lo que dijeran mis maestros, había un día especial, un día en el que nos daban la oportunidad de salir para poder cazar afuera, claro, no toda la guardia, designaba solo un pequeño grupo de vez en cuando, y mi día estaba por venir. Sonreí abiertamente, no podía esperar, el beber de esa sangre tan exquisita de aquellas hermosas chicas que se dejaban ver todas las noches en las calles de Volterra, el jugar y divertirme con mi presa en estos casos me resultaba demasiado placentero.

-Hermano, otra vez jugando con esa cosa-rodo sus ojos Jane para después acercarse hasta llegar a la cama,-¿Qué tiene de interesante?-pregunto apuntando a la pelota.

-Me ayuda a distraerme, ya quiero salir Jane-

Jane suspiro reteniendo la ira que podía ver en sus ojos.

-Es de lo único que hablan en el castillo, las fechas se acercan y todos están emocionados, aun no entiendo porque-se encogió de hombros.

-Porque podemos sentirnos libres, podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana allá afuera sin que nadie nos diga nada, sin llamar la atención, claro está-me senté en la cama,-a ti no te interesa nada de eso porque eres una amargada-

-Amargada tu…-sabía que no utilizaría su don en mí, pero lo que decía cuando estaba enojada lastimaban igual que su don, así que la interrumpí para ahorrarme aquellos gritos y histeria por parte de mi querida hermana.

-Tranquila-puse mi mano en su hombro,-no sé como Demetri te aguanta cuando te enojas-

-¿Demetri?-pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Oh sí, no creas que no eh visto las veces que tratan de escabullirse hasta la parte trasera del castillo-lleve mi dedo índice a su nariz, apenas rozándola ya que Jane fue rápida y golpeo mi mano.

-Idiota-siseo por lo bajo.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto-sonreí triunfante.

**¿Riley disculpándose? ¿Tendra malas intenciones con Renesmee? ¡Por fin Alec! Si, nuestro vampiro favorito ya aparecio y lo seguirá haciendo en los próximos capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, me anima y me encanta saber su opinión acerca del capi o la historia.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, nos vemos este viernes.**

**Besos! Y ya saben que las quiero!**


End file.
